yamifandomcom-20200213-history
Yami Wiki:Policy
This page has a comprise list and summary of all policies and rules on Yami Wiki that apply to all editors. These rules were made ultimately by . Main Rules These are the rules that apply to all users on the wiki, whether it be done in comments, mainspace, or chat. If they do so, depending on the , they will be warned or blocked. After so many warnings, again to be decided by a specific administrator, you will be blocked for an extended amount of time from editing on the wiki. The following are rules that are expected to be followed on the wiki. Harassment Harassment is considered the act of systematic and/or continued unwanted and annoying actions of one party or a group, including threats and demands, as well as insulting or flaming other users. Harassment is forbidden on the wiki and all users deserve to be treated equally. On a standard basis, whenever a user harasses or insults someone else, they will ordinarily be instantly blocked. Yami Wiki does not allow any sort of harassment. Excessive profanity will result in a very long block. Harassment also includes remarks in which are potentially racist, sexist, or is otherwise offensive to a specific group of people. However harassment is not allowed, the user whom is being "harassed" must feel threatened, insulted, uncomfortable, or offended to be blocked. Spamming is not allowed, in both comments or pages on namespace. Spamming is considered and excessively long, nonsensical, or gibberish posts. Any user whom is found to spam will be warned by an administrator. Continued spamming will result in a block. Repeated advertisement is also considered spamming. Sockpuppetry Any sockpuppets, or alternate accounts in which have no serious intention, will be immediately infinitely blocked by an administrator. This also goes for any usernames which are spam, unacceptable/rude, or clearly not serious. If they know whom the sockpuppet belongs to, they will be blocked for a short time. Edit-Boosting "Edit-boosting" is considered any user that makes rapid, unneeded edits to one page, only intended to increase their number of edits. Users are expected to make one edit at a time to one page, so long as it is constructive in some way. However, possibly two edits to a page if they truly missed something in it, this will also be allowed. Edits should be constructive in some way, useful, contain good faith, and not have frequent edits at once. If a user is caught edit-boosting, they will be warned. A second offense will normally result in a temporary block from editing. Vandalism is considered any edit or contribution to the wiki of "bad faith," or intended to decrease the quality of an article on the wiki. Fan Fiction Rules Inappropriate content Excessive caps Chat Rules On the wiki, there is an enabled feature (per Wikia Labs) known as Chat. This allows users to socialize while editing. Like the main portal of the wiki, the wiki's chat also has a comprised list of chat rules created by verious users, administrators, and chat moderators. Low-Profanity Cursing, cussing, or swearing, known as profanity, is loosely not allowed on the wiki. Certain words, specified by censor, are not allowed. However, most words are allowed on chat. But profanity will result in a warning and a kick by a chat moderator. If a user curses and no mod is active, we recommend screen-shotting it and reporting it to one of the . To an extent of specific words not being allowed, if the word is self-censored or automatically censored, profanity will nevertheless be allowed and they will be kicked. Spamming Spamming, submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts, will not be tolerated. Do not flood the chat otherwise you will be kicked by a chat moderator.In other words, any advertising, posting the same thing over and over, and/or vandalizing with defaming remarks and the like. The same goes for spamming the "AFK" button, to those whom have chat hacks. Flaming No Trolling, flaming or provoking others. Users should not be trolling or purposefully annoying other users in the chat. This wiki does not allow users that intentionally irritate or annoy other users. Everyone on the wiki deserves equilivent respect. Language All users on chat are expected to use at minimum somewhat proper language when speaking. This includes no "text talk". Any user whom refuses to speak at least somewhat proper grammar will be kicked by a chat moderator. Role-Playing This wiki forbids role-playing. If one or more users are found doing excessive role-playing, they will be warned by a chat moderator. If they insist on continuing their role-playing, they will be kicked. However, most users have a right to say what they please, we do not allow role-playing. But an occasional action (example: *hugs*) is allowed but a large amount of role-playing abided on chat. Caps Users should not be writing in all capital letters, otherwise called shouting. The occasional use for emphasis is alright but excessive use is not alright. Repeated capital letters will have you warned and possibly even kicked. Main discussions in main chat should stay in lowercase. Edit-Count In order to enter chat, you must have at least 5 edits, at east 1 being on mainspace. You will be instantly kicked out of chat. The only exceptions are chat moderators, administrators, and rollbacks. As this is a database wiki fan fictions, we recommend you edit. Blog Rules Again, like the main wiki, we have rules applying to user blogs posts, which have been enabled on the wiki. Proposals The Wikia Forum is intended to be a centralized discussion forum for all site-related issues and improvements, and should be used for all proposals. Creating a blog post for these purposes is confusing and breaks the continuity of site-related discussion history. Shadow Pages Redrafting of articles on should be done on the public sandbox, or a userspace sandbox (example). However, shadow pages can be used if it is not intended to be a draft for a new article, or a new edition of an article, and represents a significant deviation from the original article. "Hotlinking" "Hotlinking" may only be done from secure, dedicated image hosting websites such as Photobucket. ("Hotlinking" refers to showing an image on a page by pasting a direct link to it on this site.) Standards All user blog posts should adhere to intelligent standards of English (essentially, standards that should be expected of a mature young adult). Full sentences must be utilized. Users should always use correct grammar, punctuation and spelling, and appropriate writing conventions such as the proper use of paragraphs. The titles of blog posts must use correctly spelled words, without abbreviations or internet slang (especially smileys), and should never use all-caps. Content In the circumstances of a blog post containing or referring to material that some believe to be inappropriate, the following process should take place, depending on the nature of the blog. * The blog contains images and/or other media that is determined to be explicit or inappropriate: The blog post is reported to an administrator, and deleted. The user will be warned. * The blog describes or focuses on detailed imagery of explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: The blog post is reported to an administrator, and deleted. The user will be warned. * The blog alludes to explicit or inappropriate material or concepts: If there is no detailed descriptions or images, and the allusions are minor, no action is taken. Image Policy Images also should have a policy to be enforced, it being one of the wiki's stricter rules. All images uploaded to the wiki must either be productively used in mainspace, Wikia features or chat features, or project namespace. All other images will be deleted. If they are unused the image will be deleted. If a user refuses to follow this policy and continues to upload unused images on previously specified namespaces, they will be warned by an administrator. Frequently repeated content of this act will result in a block. In-Wiki Staff Regulations Rollback Users Chatmoderators Administrators Bureaucrats Banning/Blocking Rules Applying for Rights If you feel you are a good member of the wiki and that you deserve additional rights, you may apply for rights to an administrator. The administrators will discuss the decision. Rollback Rollback users are users whom can use the rollback button to undo consecutive edits. Though there are no concrete requirements, to get rollback, users should have: * Strong and consistent history of contributions, though quality is more important than quantity * History of anti-vandalism and corrective work — undoing or reporting vandalism, or both * No history of serious blocks due to vandalism or sockpuppetry * At least 20 productive mainspace edits Chatmoderator :Main Article: Project:Chat Moderators Chat moderators are users whom have been trusted to moderate the wiki's and enforcing this wiki's chat rules (see above). To become a chat moderator, you should normally have: * A strong history of behavior on chat * Little to none history of chat bans due to vandalism or sockpuppetry * At least 30 productive mainspace edits Administrator :Main Article: Project:Administrators There are no concrete requirements for a user to be an administrator. However, administrators will usually: * Be a capable and constructive contributor to the wiki * Be mature and trusted by the community * Adhere to common principles relating to adminship * Already be a rollback or chat moderator, preferably both * Have at least 80 edits Bureaucrat This wiki will always have 2 bureaucrats on the wiki, at all times, and no more. They are to grant user rights when approved by the community and administrators. Every so often, we will select a new bureaucrat among the most trusted and productive administrators. They will normally: * Be among the most capable contributors to the wiki * Be highly trusted by the community over a long period of time * Be thorough and a good judge of character * Be fair and balanced in determining consensus in difficult cases * Already be an administrator * Have at least 160 edits